


Too good to be true

by Sardonicpineapple



Series: Betty isn't such a good girl and jugheads not such a bad boy [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Consent, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sardonicpineapple/pseuds/Sardonicpineapple
Summary: Betty makes mornings a bit more interesting...





	Too good to be true

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, sorry this is a bit shit. I do really appreciate the comments and kudos. Haven't quiet yet figured out how to respond to the comments; my phone is weird about it, but I do appreciate them. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy!

Betty was sound asleep, jughead's arms wrapped tightly around her, only to be disturbed by something pressing against her back. Her eyelids fluttered open, her eyes falling on the wall adjacent to the bed. There was definitely something jabbing her in the back. She rolled over to face jughead. His face was peaceful, his fringe falling over his eyes. She looked down between them, and saw the source of the problem. He was hard, and his dick was protruding from his boxers. She looked back up to him, just to check he was defiantly asleep. She slid her hand down, and into his pants. She started to stroke his length, a grin on her face. He let out a soft groan, rejoining consciousness. She halted her actions.   
"Betty, what are you doing." He grumbled, not quite aware of his surroundings yet.   
"Nothing." She said, starting to stroke him again.   
"Mmmm... that doesn't feel like nothing."   
"Well, you had a boner when I woke up, so I thought I'd make the most of it." She said, winking at him.   
"Morning wood. It's a curse... most mornings..."   
He cut himself off when she ran her fingers over his slit.   
"Oh shit... this is much better than other ways I've... learnt to deal with this..."   
She giggled, kissing his lips. She released him for a second, pulled her panties off, and tossed them across the room.   
"Really? This early?"   
"Yes." She said, moving to straddle him.   
"Woah, someone's horny."   
"Oh, and you're not?" She asked, gripping him again.   
"Not funny Betty. I can't help it." He said with a shy note in his voice.   
"I can help you though."  
With that, she lifted herself, and sank on to him.   
"Oh..."  
"See?" She asked, letting out a moan.   
"Yeah... I do... oh... Betty..." He groaned as she lifted herself up, and dropped back down.   
"So... when are... your mum... and dad... home?" He asked between moans.   
"16:00, but can we not talk about my parents while I'm riding your dick?"  
"Oh right, sorry."   
She continued her rhythm, although her pace increased.   
"Oh, god! Betty!" He cried when she moved her fingers down to pleasure herself.   
"What? Am I not allowed to do this, daddy?"   
"No. You can only pleasure yourself on daddy's cock."   
"But what will you do if I ignore you?"   
He pondered this for a bit, not sure of what his next move should be. The blonde still seated on his dick wasn't helping.   
"I'll... I'll... I'll spank you." He said, his voice dropping an octave.   
Betty's eyes brightened.   
"Ok, daddy. I deserve it. I've been a bad girl."   
He couldn't believe his ears. She pulled herself off him completely before turning around, and sitting back down, her back facing him.   
"I'm all yours." She said, turning to look at him.   
She bent over, resting her elbows on his thighs. He didn't want to hurt her, but how does one spank someone gently? He raised his hand, and....   
"Juggy... You're jabbing me with your dick. Can you roll over?" Betty asked sleepily, her eyes still shut.   
"Sure."   
He rolled over, his back now up against hers. He was right. It was too good to be true.


End file.
